


forever

by xiaoyanggang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Filler, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyanggang/pseuds/xiaoyanggang
Summary: a short, domestic drabble. (see notes)





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short filler until i finish my dirty dancing fic! you can check it out on my page!

forever

“hey yangyang?” xiaojun called softly. they were on the couch lounging, his head laying on his boyfriends lap while the latter was immersed in a game on his phone. “hmm” he half responded half grunted with knitted eyebrows & tongue poking out. xiaojun fondly admired him for a few seconds before blurting out the latest thought on the top of his head, “do you believe in forever?” he softly said. yangyang looked away from his phone to stare down at xiaojun in confusion. he laughed a little, “well with you yeah!” he enthusiastically responded with a wink. xiaojun mock rolled his eyes with a smirk. “do you?” yangyang quipped in the midst of going back to focusing his phone, one hand gently stroking xiaojun’s hair. the latter closed his eyes in quaint contempt. as cheesy as it sounded, he did....”yeah....i do”

**Author's Note:**

> see you soon


End file.
